Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo
Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo is another Pokémon/Winnie the Pooh crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot An overexcited Roo, along with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore, pays Rabbit a visit to celebrate Easter. But instead of finding an Easter party they find a Spring Cleaning Day celebration led by Rabbit who makes up the holiday to replace Easter. While the gang clean up Rabbit's house, Roo finds all their Easter eggs and decorations stored away in Rabbit's closet, and throws a surprise Easter party for Rabbit. Unfortunately, he is clearly annoyed and enraged at them for not doing his "Spring Cleaning Day", and sends them out to clean. Roo is sad that Rabbit is unhappy, and Tigger wants Roo to have a happy Easter, so Tigger tries to talk to Rabbit while Roo and the others try to make an Easter celebration of their own in their hopes of cheering up Rabbit. In order to convince Rabbit that he still misses Easter and how he used to like it to which Rabbit does not believe from hating it so much, Tigger and the Narrator take Rabbit out of the storybook and back in time few chapters of the book (Which is over hundreds of pages away) to last year's Easter celebration. Rabbit, as the Easter Bunny, tried to make everything as organized, orderly, and perfect as possible, treating Easter like a professional occasion rather than a great holiday. Tigger and the others wanted to have fun and unique with making and hunting the eggs, but Rabbit was actually shown to be very over-protective on his views of the holiday, claiming, "It isn't fun; it's Easter!" So Tigger and the others swiped all the Easter eggs behind Rabbit's back, and he found them hunting the eggs and celebrating Easter without him. Everyone is more happy with Tigger being the "Easter Bunny" instead of Rabbit. Feeling left out of the fun and disappointed that he isn't the one getting this kind of honor from his friends, it was then he decided to stop the Hundred Acre Wood from having another Easter celebration again. Rabbit finds out Tigger was right about him liking Easter in his past, but instead of agreeing to allow the holiday back, Rabbit then sadly tells Tigger he wants to be left alone, still upset and bitter about his past and accusing Tigger of stealing his role as the Easter Bunny. The present Tigger sadly returns to tell Roo and the others that Easter is still banned while Rabbit returns home in the book. Although Tigger feels that he had let Roo down, the only thing Roo wants is for Rabbit to be happy again, so he and the others try to come up with a plan to do so. Meanwhile, the narrator purposely takes Rabbit to Roo's house instead of his own to show him how much Roo and the others still care about him, and how he should do the same thing, but Rabbit remains unconvinced, heads home and puts all the Easter supplies in a chest, frustrating the narrator. So late that night, the narrator takes Rabbit into the "pages that not have yet been written", or into the future of the Hundred Acre Wood. It is Spring Cleaning Day, and all the supplies and chores are organized exactly as Rabbit wanted. Rabbit is happy about this at first, but he later learns that the Hundred-Acre-Wood is deserted. All his friends had moved away because of his selfishness. Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher (who are not present in this film) have also moved away (most likely to not get involved). Rabbit wonders why his friends would leave him and the narrator tells him it's because he didn't treat them as friends and shows him how he acted telling him that all he thought about was what he wanted. Rabbit finally realizes that he was a jerk to his friends, and he was wrong to try and control something that everyone shares and loves and decides to change the future by changing his attitude to everyone else. But however, he learns that the Easter supplies were taken with his friends when they moved and he screams in terror or fear until he wakes up on Easter day finding out he still has a chance to change the future. At the same time, Roo and the others come up with another idea in hopes of cheering Rabbit up, and while they are busy working, Rabbit, feeling as "giddy as a jackrabbit", brings out all the Easter decorations and starts happily preparing a big surprise for his friends. The movie ends with the annual Easter celebration proceeding as planned. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow will guest star in this film. *In this film, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow will start off by going with Tigger to convince Rabbit to like Easter again, then after Tigger returns to the present, Ash and friends will stay with Rabbit and along with the Narrator, will finally convince Rabbit to love Easter again. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, and The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2. Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers